Future Love
by Chrislove97
Summary: Chris is a young man that has lost his memory and will do anything to get it back. So he join's Chrom's army and helps out and other than trying to get his memory back could possibly be a feeling that he never really knew before. Well this is my first fanfiction so please be respectful. Other than that I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem Awakening Future Love**

** Chapter 1 "Introductions"**

I was lying down in a soft grass field unconscious having a horrible dream I softly mumbled "N-No it is...my fault." I lightly woke up. I was half-asleep but then I saw a man with Blue hair, Blue eyes and was wearing a full suit of armor. Next to the man was a girl with Blonde hair tied into two pigtails, she had Blue eyes and was wearing a yellow dress "Brother we have to do something!"  
the girl demanded and stared at the Blue-haired man "What do you suppose we do?" the Blue-haired man asked the Blonde-haired girl. The girl stepped back "I-I don't know..." the girl stuttered my eyes were now fully open "Huh?" I said tiredly and lightly then both the Blue-haired man's and Blonde-haired girl's eyes were staring full attention on me.

I looked up at them with my Hazel Brown eyes "I see that you are fully awake now." the Blue-haired man said "Hey there." the Blonde-haired girl said and giggled "There are other places to sleep on the ground you now." the Blue-haired man said "Give me your hand." he added and lent out his hand I gave my hand and pulled me up and smiled. "Thank you." I smiled "Anything to help. Why were you lying there in the first place?" the Blue-haired man had asked me "I-I don't know." I ruffled my hair.

The man smiled and lent out his hand agian but for a handshake "My name is Chrom." Chrom introduced himself the Blonde-haired girl came close to Chrom "And I'm his little sister Lissa!" Lissa introduced herself and smiled "Uh..." my head hurt (What is my name!?) I asked myself then it finally came to me "Are you alright?" Chrom asked. "Yes I'm fine Chrom. And my name is Chris." I introduced myself "Well it's good to meet you Chris." Chrom shook my hand and I nodded in agreement and so we all started walking somewhere "Well it's been two years...Since that day so hopefully Fredrick will not freakout when I bring you to the camp." Chrom said. "What happened two years ago?" I stopped walking Chrom and Lissa looked at each other "N-Nothing I was thinking aloud to myself. Sorry about that." Chrom rubbed his neck and did a bit of a nervous chuckle.

We continued to walk then we came to an area with alot of tents and a fire burning "Welcome to our camp." Chrom smiled "Wait...Where am I exactly?" I raised a brow on that question Chrom sighed "This is Ylissie." Chrom said "Oh okay." I said thinking that I understood what Ylissie was exactly. Chrom and Lissa showed me around the camp "Welcome back Chrom!" a women with Brown hair, Brown eyes and was wearing a suit of armor and hugged Chrom "Uh...Sumia we have a new person here." Chrom tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Hmm?" the women asked and saw me "Oh hello! Sorry about that!" the women blushed "No it's fine." I smiled "Anyway I'm Sumia. I'm Chrom's wife." Sumia introduced herself "I'm Chris." I introduced myself "Nice to meet you Chris." Sumia smiled and the hugged me "N-Nice to meet you too Sumia." I blushed. Chrom cleared his throat "Anyway other than seeing my lovely and beautiful wife. There are a lot of other people to see." Chrom then took my hand and ran away with me in his grasp "Milord!" a man's voice shouted and Chrom stopped running and turned himself to where the voice was coming from and so did I and we both saw a man with Brown eyes and Brown hair also wearing a full suit of armor "Ah! Fredrick! Just the man I wanted to see." Chrom smiled "Who is this boy?" the man asked "This is Chris I met him on a field." Chrom explained but just then Chrom's bright and cheery eyes went dull for a second.

The man stared at me for awhile "I guess I can trust you Chris. And my name is Fredrick." Fredrick introduced himself Chrom and I kept on seeing other people like Sully, Virion, Kjelle, Marribelle, Ricken, Brady, Cordella, Gauis, Servia, Lon'qu, Panne, Yarne, Vaike, Oliva, Inigo, Stahl, Mirel, Laurant, Gregor, Nowi, Nah, Tharja,  
Henry, Noire, Cherence, Donnel and Gerome. "Uncle Chrom!" a boy's voice shouted there was a boy running towards us then the boy was right infront of us the boy had Brown hair, Blue eyes and was wearing a yellow outfit "What is it Owain?" Chrom asked the boy "Whom is thee thou boy?" the boy had asked Chrom "That is Chris." Chrom said and the boy came close to me "Chris? Explain thou self!" the boy demanded "I-I'm a new friend of Chrom's. He found me in a field and is helping me." I explained "Oh? I guess thee is worthy is worthy of protecting thy Lord and Uncle. I shall introduce myself I am Owain." Owian introduced himself "Very nice to meet you Owain." we shook hands "Dad your back!"  
a girl said and she had Blue hair tied into two pigtails had Blue eyes and was wearing a full suit of armor "Hello Cynthia." Chrom smiled at the girl "This is my daughter Cynthia." Chrom looked at Cynthia "Hello Cynthia I'm Chris." I introduced myself to her "Well of course you already know that I'm Cynthia! I'm going to be a hero just like my mother one day!" Cynthia cheered. Chrom and I laughed "Of course you will sweetie." Chrom kissed her forehead and Cynthia went inside the tent then I turned to see a boy wearing Purple and Black robes just like mine and I couldn't see his face nor his hair I walked over to the boy.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked the boy "No..." the boy mumbled "Why are you wearing those robes?" the boy asked me "I always wear these robes." I explained "Could you please lower your hood?" I asked the boy "Why should I it's not like your my parent's." the boy said "Your just being rude!" I yelled at the boy. "Oh I see you have met Morgan. Yeah he's kinda depressed about something that happened two years ago." Chrom rubbed his neck "Of course I am! It could have been you that did it! I-I only got to see her once and then she's gone just like that!" the boy yelled "Morgan!" Chrom yelled back "S-Sorry father..." the boy looked down "Now can you just remove your hood?" Chrom asked. "Fine." the boy snarled and then I saw that he had Blue hair and Brown eyes "That's better. So what happened two years ago?" I looked at Chrom "You'll learn later in time Chris." Chrom said "So who are you?" I asked the boy "I'm Morgan...I'm Chrom's son. But not Sumia's child...I had a different mother." Morgan said "Well I'm Chris." I smiled at Morgan then Morgan smiled for a split second then it went back to his anger, hatred and sad face. Morgan was about to walk away "Morgan could you try to find Lucina your mother couldn't find her, Cynthia couldn't find her either and neither could I you two were and possibly are so close so can you please look for your sister?" Chrom asked Morgan "Fine I'll see if I can find Lucina." Morgan sighed. "I can help him even though I don't know what she looks like I could help. Plus I would want to talk to Morgan for a bit." I said "Sure Morgan hasn't really talked to me that much anymore but he still talks to Cynthia and Lucina. So he will possibly warm up to you and talk to you." Chrom said "Alright thanks Chrom!" I smiled "Come on Morgan let's find your sister!" I said and Morgan nodded and then both of us went into the woods to find Lucina.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Emblem Awakening Future Love Chapter 2 "Encounter"

So Morgan and I have began looking in the woods for his sister Lucina then Morgan turned and looked at me.

"Maybe we should split up and look for her." Morgan said

I shook my head "No we have to stay together. I need to keep watch of you to make sure that you stay safe." I said.

Morgan frowned and crossed his arms "Hmph... I can take care of myself. I know magic I'm a Tactian." Morgan said then he ran far away into the dark woods.

I sighed "Great now I have to look for Morgan a pain in the arse. Also I need to find Lucina Chrom's daughter that I haven't met yet." I sighed to myself.

I walked into the dark woods and started looking for both of the childeren "Morgan!" there was no response.

"Lucina!" and agian there was no response.

"Morgan! Lucina! Where are you!?" and for the third time there was no response.

I was getting worried from not hearing any responses (Damn if I don't fine either of them. Chrom would kill me!) I thought to myself.

I continued looking for them but then I heard something like weapons clashing and I saw a bright orange light like fire for awhile.

"Oh dear that can't be good." I then rushed to the area of where I heard weapons clashing and saw fire right away.

Just then I saw Morgan holding a red book that had a picture of fire on the book. To me it seemed to be a tome used for magic. I then got out a book that I carried all the time it was a yellow book with a lightening bolt on it.

Morgan had agian attacked something with his Fire magic and then Morgan looked at me and his sad and depressed eyes changed to worried and frightened.

"Chris look out! Behind you!" Morgan yelled.

"Huh?" I then turned around seeing a creature with grey skin, glowing red eyes and had an iron axe in it's hand.

I gasped in fear I couldn't remember how to use magic so then I just looked away and closed my eyes thinking that I was going to die then I heard the iron axe and another weapon clash together. I was relived that I was saved I knew that Morgan had a sword with him as well other than tomes so I opened my eyes now seeing that someone else killed the creature instead of Morgan.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." a female voice said.

The women turned around to face me she had long blue hair, blue eyes and was wearing a dark blue outfit.

I stood there stunned at the women that had just saved my life from the odd creature that was almost going to kill me.

"Agian thank you for saving my life." I smiled.

"It wasn't a problem. I do anything to help." the girl said.

Morgan had rushed over towards us "Chris thank the Gods that you are okay!"

The girl looked at Morgan "Morgan you know this boy?"

"Yes I know him. Chrom actually just found him I think from a field."

"In a field?" the blue-haired girl just then looked down.

Then she looked at me her face was red and full of anger. "Since you know magic use it! Don't just stand there and be cowardly! You were lucky that I saved your arse!"

I got frightened for a second "S-Sorry..."

"I forgot how t use magic though..." I said under my breath.

Morgan seemed upset about how the women was getting mad at me Morgan looked at the women and grabbed her arm "So anyway Chrom has been worried about you."

The girl looked down at Morgan "Oh I guess that I have to tell him the reason for my absence." the women then linked arms with Morgan and I and when she linked arms my heart jumped for a second.

I blushed alittle and we walked out of the woods and we were almost at the camp.

I looked at the blue haired women "So who are you anyway?"

Morgan then looked at me in a strange way as if I was mad or something "Isn't it obvious? That is-"

"I am Lucina. Chrom's older daughter." Lucina cut off Morgan by introducing herself.

"Oh so now we finally meet I already meet Sumia, Chrom, Cynthia, Morgan and everyone else." I rolled my eyes by the memory of meeting everyone.

Lucina smiled "That's good now you haven't really introduced yourself."

"I am Chris."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Chris."

Lucina lent out her hand for a handshake.

"It's also very nice to meet you Lucina."

We then shook hands and when we shook hands my heart skipped a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire Emblem Awakening: **

**Future Love Chapter 3 **

**"Feelings"**

When Lucina and I shook hands my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't understand what that feeling was exactly.  
I never had that feeling at least I don't think I did since I couldn't really understand anything I looked down think how sad not knowing why I didn't understand this feeling.

"We should really get back to the camp since we are almost there already." Lucina said.

I looked up and I nodded "Yeah we should."

We returned to the camp Chrom was there waiting for the three of us to return.

Lucina looked at her father from the distance "Father!" Lucina then rushed towards Chrom and hugged him.

Morgan and I then walked over to Chrom and Lucina.

Lucina looked at her father "I'm so sorry that I was gone for awhile! I shouldn't have made you worry!" Lucina cried.

Chrom looked down at his daughter "It's alright Lucina." Chrom wiped away her tears "You just didn't know,  
you were probably to busy and didn't notice." Chrom smiled down at Lucina.

Lucina just nodded and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Well goodnight and see you in the morning Chris." Chrom then went inside his tent and so did Morgan and Lucina.

It got later I knew all the tents were taken so I didn't really have a place to sleep. So I got comfortable on the ground and near the fire for warmth. I closed my eyes to sleep but then I was woken by a familiar voice. I opened my eyes seeing that it was Lucina and I was shocked that she was there.

"Lucina? Why are you here at this later hour?" I asked.

Lucina smiled "Just wanted to see how you are doing Chris." Lucina then blushed "Didn't my father already tell you there,  
are other places sleep than the ground?" she joked

"Really Lucina why are you here? You should really be asleep." I then yawned tiredly.

"I'm being nice, so come on let's build you a tent." Lucina then held out her hand.

I gave her my hand her hand was so soft and delicate to hold. Lucina then pulled me up. Once again my heart skipped a beat.

I clenched my chest to where my heart was I couldn't really understand this feeling and I was even more confused that the feeling I have is happening with Lucina. I let go of my chest and smiled.

I looked up at Lucina "I'm fine on the ground for now. So how about we do that tomorrow okay" I then nervously chuckled.

Lucina looked down for a second, then looked at me and smiled she still had a faint blush in her cheeks "Sure tomorrow sounds lovely Chris. Goodnight." Lucina went inside her family's tent.

"Goodnight Lucina." I said under my breath.

I then just looked at the stars because I couldn't really sleep, I just kept on wondering what this odd feeling was.


	4. Chapter 4

Fire Emblem Awakening:  
Future Love Chapter 4

I looked up and stared at the dark night sky, looking at the bright lighted stars.  
I was wondering what this feeling, I had with only with Lucina all night since I couldn't sleep. The dark night sky had turned lighter and then sun had risen and then it was morning.

I yawned but wasn't very tired, I then saw Lucina and walked towards her, I smiled at her "Good morning Lucina."

Lucina smiled back at me "Good morning to you too Chris!"

She was odd fully cheery this morning then I remembered we were going to build me a tent. Then everyone was starting to wake up. My eyes were mostly on Chrom's tent, Chrom came out of the tent, then Sumia, Cynthia and last was Morgan.

Cynthia looked at me "Good morning Chris!"

I smiled and waved and chuckled lightly at Cynthia because she was always so cheerful, and so full of energy. She was like her mother and big sister and was caring yet worried towards her brother Morgan.

I walked over towards Cynthia "So what are you going to do later on in time Cynthia?"

Cynthia just smiled "I'm gonna be a hero just like my mother!"

I lightly chuckled again, "Of course you are Cynthia."  
I patted her head.

I looked over and saw Morgan, he was just sitting under a tree just studying tomes.

I looked back at Cynthia and she seemed kind of upset at the gloomy sight of her older brother.

I looked at her "Worried about Morgan?"

Cynthia just nodded, "He just always keeps saying that he isn't part of the family anymore. He just doesn't really talk anymore, he never talks to mother. He barley talks to father and at least he still talks to us. But at least the good thing is that he keeps on studying to reach his goal."

I looked down "Oh..."

I looked back up and looked at Cynthia "So what is his goal?"

Cynthia's frown then turned into a smile at thought of his goal "To be a great Tactician."

I smiled that Cynthia was happy about Morgan's goal.

Lucina then walked over towards us and then she put her hand on my shoulder. My heart jumped for a second and my heart was also beating fast.

Lucina looked down at me "Come on you said to build you a tent today."

I looked up at her "Y-Yeah I almost forgot."

I got up and we went into the woods to get some woods to study the tent.

"You don't want to get weak branches because then your tent won't stand well or at all." Lucina said.

I looked at her "Yeah I know."  
I then pulled off a sturdy tree branch.

We finished getting wood. I looked at Lucina "So what is your goal for the future?"

Lucina smiled "I already finished my goal."

"Oh? What was it?"

Lucina looked down and smiled "I protected my father, family, friends and Ylissie from that threat of that dastard we had two years ago."

I was then curious "There was a threat? But it's so peaceful."

Lucina then just looked down "Well it was until that creature came. It seems like history is repeating again but why?"

"You mean that creature that almost killed me?"

Lucina then clenched her fist "Yes and that creature was a 'Risen'  
an undead army unit."

"Oh..." I looked down.

But Lucina grabbed my hand. I looked up at her and were both looking straight in the eyes her Blue eyes looked into my Brown eyes. We were both blushing, but my heart was racing.

Lucina smiled "Don't worry Chris I'll protect you."

I smiled back "Same will go for me. I'll protect you as well Lucina."

We came back to the camp and finished my tent.

"Oh good now you don't need to sleep on the ground anymore." Chrom joked and patted my back.

It was such a strong pat that I had to catch my breath.

I looked up at Chrom "Yeah."

Everyone retired to their tents. I went inside my own, I was kind of upset that I couldn't look at the night sky or stars anymore. So I just laid down on the cot thinking to myself like. Why am I here? Who is everyone exactly? How and why was I in a field? What happened two years ago? And what is this feeling exactly?

There was a voice calling me, I left my tent seeing Lucina again. I wasn't as shocked to see her again but I still had to ask why she was there.

I walked over towards her "So why are you here again?"

Lucina looked at me "Just wanting to say goodnight to you Chris, so goodnight."  
Lucina then returned inside her family's tent.

I looked down and said to myself "Goodnight Lucina..."

I then returned inside my own tent and still just thought what is happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Fire Emblem: Future Love

Chapter 5

"Sworn to Protect"

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! Chrislove97 here. Anyway sorry for not writing for a while. I was really busy with a lot of things like school, work and karate that I just didn't get the chance to write when I was busy. Plus I just got my computer back from getting it cleaned. Anyway now I am back and writing again. So with that I hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

So the next day in the morning the camp was very peaceful, everyone was talking and laughing and it was pretty nice.

Lucina came up to me and smiled "Good morning Chris."

I looked at Lucina and smiled back "Good morning to you too Lucina."

I was then talking to Sumia "You have a very nice family. It's really nice to know you all." I said.

Sumia just looked at me then lightly chuckled and then grinned "Thank you Chris, I'm sure you will have a nice family too and soon. That certain someone is actually close to you then you think."

Later on the light blue day sky with only a few clouds had faded. The sky had turned darkish and stars had come out to welcome the night.

I didn't really understand what Sumia actually meant even when I was studying tomes under a tree, right next to Morgan to get to know him more.

Then I saw Chrom, Sumia, Cynthia, Morgan and the rest of the company of the camp walk into the woods all of them were carrying weapons. I was quite shocked but confused at the same time.

I then saw Lucina holding a Rapier in her hand about to go into the woods same as everybody else. She gave me a worried look.

"Chris it's best if you stay here and guard the camp." Lucina then rushed into the woods.

"Lucina wait!" I cried but it was too late. So then I just rushed into the woods.

As soon as I got into the woods it was hell there were Risen everywhere and everyone was fighting and killing them. I was actually terrified about the number of many Risen and also seeing the people that I know my friends killing these creatures. Sure I know Risen are evil but my friends that I know now seeing them fight with Swords, Axes, Tomes and Lances was quite shocking.

Then all of the sudden of the shock, demise and despair a Risen was coming right towards me. The fear took over me so I just closed my eyes.

I heard Lucina's voice, her sword and the Risen's weapons clashed into each other then I just heard a slash.

I opened my eyes seeing a worried yet also disappointed Lucina who then faced towards me.

"I told you to stay at the camp Chris." Lucina then looked down then looked at me again "Are you okay?"

I knew that Lucina was really worried about so I just nodded.

Lucina then smiled "Good I'm glad that you're safe Chris." She then hugged me unexpectedly "I was so worried about you. Like I said Chris I'll protect you." She cried.

My heart was beating fast from this and I just wiped away her tears "Don't worry about me so much Lucina, I'll be fine." I hesitated as I saw another Risen coming right towards us.

I quickly got out of the embrace and I quickly pulled out my Thunder tome that I carry with me.

Sure I couldn't really remember how to use a tome exactly but I had to do something. I mean I couldn't let Lucina do all the fighting I knew I had to also help and protect Lucina. I quickly skimmed through the pages of the tome until I found a good Lighting Spell.

I stood in front of Lucina, I was in my fighting stance I chanted the spell, then a volt of Lighting went towards the Risen and it just died and turned into a cloud of black smoke.

I was shocked that I actually did that, I felt a bit more courageous and strong. I looked at Lucina.

Lucina seemed a bit surprised at first but then she smiled.

I smiled back at her "I'll also protect you Lucina."

Lucina then blushed "This time you saved my life. I'm forever grateful Chris."

I started to blush "Uh…Not a problem Lucina, anything to help." I lightly chuckled.

After all the fighting everyone else did, we went back to the camp.

Chrom walked up to me and patted my back "Thank you for saving Lucina, Chris."

I just nodded. Everyone besides Lucina and I had retired to their tents.

Lucina and I just sat near the fire sitting near each other and holding hands.

Lucina still had a faint blush in her cheeks "You were very brave for saving me."

I looked deeply into her eyes and noticed that her eyes were different than each other. One eye was a normal blue, and the other eye was a light black with a black symbol. I also noticed that it was the same mark that Chrom had on his arm.

I just looked at Lucina normally and blushed "It was nothing really."

Lucina's blush grew "Since I saved you and you saved me, that means we are meant to protect each other."

I just lightly chuckled "I guess so yeah that does makes sense."

Lucina then got up and wished me a good night and then retired into her tent.

I was still thinking about what Sumia said but then I went inside my tent. And thought to myself _I can't believe that I actually used magic and protected Lucina. I really have to give her something, something that she will cherish, love and keep out of my gratitude. _


	6. Chapter 6

Fire Emblem Awakening: Future Love

Chapter 6

I headed the nearest town to see what I could get Lucina.

At one of the shops selling jewelry I saw a necklace with a symbol like the same,

Lucina had in her eye. I then bought the necklace and left the shop happily with the necklace hoping that Lucina will like it. I just couldn't wait to give this necklace with the blue symbol to her. Hoping that she will love and cherish it for years.

I thought the necklace was beautiful just like her, and all that she did so far I had to give something in return.

I then saw some Bandits coming toward me with weapons in their hands.

_Well this is different _I thought to myself ready to fight, and also defend myself.

I gasped when I thought it over _Wait! I-I can't kill a living being! Risen are dead they are different! But these are living people_. _I can't do this… But I have to they have weapons it's either kill or be killed._

I quickly put the necklace into my pocket where it would be safe, I then got out a Silver Sword in which I also bought from the town and was ready to defend myself as I got into my fighting stance.

As the Bandits got closer the more nervous I got.

I bit my bottom lip from the nervousness, but I know I had to be brave.

I just closed my eyes, breathed and cleared my head for awhile. When I opened my eyes I was fine and ready to fight.

The bandits then spotted me and then ran towards me, the anxiety finally went away, I was prepared with my Silver Sword, my Thunder Tome and a few Vulnerary's.

As the first Bandit came at me with a lance, I knew I just had to stay calm so I had attacked first and luckily he went down in one it. Even though it was brutal to kill a man, I knew that I had to otherwise it would have been the same thing for me.

Another Bandit was coming at me this one had a sword with him, and he was running right towards me. He cut my arm and it was a pretty deep wound. So I just wrapped my arm in a bandage the best I could do and did another Lighting spell and the other Bandit went down in one hit.

There was only one Bandit left and he was also carrying a tome, but a Dark magic tome. He actually got the first attack, the magic he used actually injured me. I got very weak as the magic soon took effect on me.

But I got back up on my feet and charged at him with my Silver sword, I closed my eyes when I stabbed him. When I opened my eyes again I quickly pulled out the blade.

I sighed and thought to myself, _It was tough to do this Chris, but you did for you and everyone's safety. You did a good job to protect._

I headed back to the campsite and stood in front of Lucina's tent. I said her name a few times.

Then a tired Lucina just yawned "W-What is it Chris?"

I blushed and just stared at her for a while because of her beauty.

"So what do you want Chris?" Lucina asked.

"Oh uh…" I nervously chuckled.

I then reached into my pocket "I- I wanted to give you something, something out of my gratitude, for all the things you have done for me Lucina." I smiled at her.

Lucina blushed but then started to cry with happiness "Oh Chris you didn't have to do this…"

"But I wanted to." I handed her the box.

Lucina wiped away her own tears and grabbed the box. She then opened the box taking out the necklace. Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Chris it's lovely, thank you!" Lucina then hugged me.

"Anything for you Lucina, it reminded me of you so I had to do something in return for all you've done for me so far." I blushed.

"You're so very kind, brave and sweet, Chris." Lucina then kissed my cheek.

"Well so are you Lucina…" I said and kissed her on the cheek back.

Lucina blushed and was stunned for a second, she then put on the necklace "I'll cherish it for years. And I'll be sure to keep it on forever." Lucina then went back inside her tent.


End file.
